videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2
(PS3-Version, Xbox 360-Version is identical) | accessdate= 2011-04-02 }} *'AU:' 14.10.2010 *'KO:' 15.10.2010 |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online |Plattform(en) = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, CD-ROM |CERO=A |ESRB=T |PEGI=12 |ACB=PG |Vorgänger = Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm |Nachfolger = Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations }} Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 ist das zweite Narutospiel für die PlayStation 3 und die Fortsetzung von Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Daher ähnelt das Gameplay stark dem des Vorgängers. Grafisch ist das Spiel auf ganz hohem Niveau auf Grund der Cel-Shading-Grafik, welche das Spiel im Anime-Look erscheinen lässt! Neu ist allerdings, dass die "Ultimativen Jutus" eher einem normalen Nin-Jutsu ähneln. Desweiteren ist es möglich, zwei unterschiedliche Nin-Jutsu durch die selbe Tastenkombination auszuführen, durch eine unterschiedliche Chakra-Menge, z.B.: bei Naruto: Rasengan und Oodama Rasengan. Wie in der Vorgängerversion besitzt jeder Charakter einen individuellen Erwacht-Modus, z.B.: bei Naruto: vierschwänzige Form. Ebenfalls neu ist, dass erstmals ein Charakter, der nicht aus Naruto stammt, mit von der Partie sein wird: Lars Alexandersson aus der Tekken-Reihe. Masashi Kishimoto hat für ihn extra ein eigenes Kostüm entworfen. Der Story-Modus hält sich genauestens an die Story von Naruto: Shippuuden. Die Bosskämpfe sind ebenfalls mit interaktiven Eingabemanövern versehen. Während der interaktiven Eingabe werden am oberen Bildschirmrand Sterne angezeigt. Je nachdem, wie schnell die Eingabe erfolgt, erhält man eine gewisse Anzahl an Sternen. Füllt man alle Sterne, wird als "Belohnung" eine Filmsequenz abgespielt. Und sollte man mal verpasst haben, genügend Sterne zu erhalten, kann man nach Beenden der Hauptstory alle Bosskämpfe nochmal wiederholen. Ebenfalls neu ist, dass man selbst im "freien Kampfmodus" die Attacken aller Team-Mitglieder miteinander zu einem sogenannten ultimativen Teamjutsu zusammenfügen kann. Diese Team-Jutsus laufen so ab (in einem 3er Team): Sobald sich die Team-Anzeige vollständig gefüllt hat, muss man dreimal die Dreieckstaste und einmal die Kreistaste drücken. Trifft man den Gegner, wird das Jutsu ausgeführt: Der erste Hilfscharakter greift mit Tai-Jutsu an und schleudert den Gegner in die Luft. Der zweite Hilfscharakter attackiert ebenfalls mit Tai-Jutsu, aber in der Luft und wirft den Gegner wieder zu Boden, wo bereits der Hauptcharakter wartet und dann den Gegner mit seinem Ultimativen Jutsu angreift. Trophäen und Erfolge /Trophäen und Erfolge/ Geheimfaktor Der Geheimfaktor ist eine Szene (meist eine Rückblende), die der Spieler erwerben kann, wenn er bei den Bosskämpfen die interaktiven Aktionen gut genug spielt. D.h., während der Aktionen sind oben mittig drei große Sterne und einige kleinere Sterne abgebildet. Je schneller man eine Aktion ausführt, desto mehr Sterne erhält man. Ist die untere Reihe vollständig gefüllt, wird der erste Stern ausgefüllt. Sind alle drei Sterne gefüllt, kann man gegen Ende des Kampfes diese Szene genießen. Sollte man es nicht schaffen, sich den Geheimfaktor im Ultimativen Abenteuer zu verdienen, so kann man dies beim Hokage-Raum-Ninja nachholen. Hokage-Raum-Ninja Ab ca. der Mitte des Ultimativen Abenteuers befindet sich, außer in gewissen Szenen, ein zusätzlicher Shinobi im Amtsraum des Hokage. Wenn man mit ihm spricht, kann man sich Story-Aufzeichnungen und Flashback's ansehen und die Bosskämpfe wiederholen, wobei man sich dort auch den Geheimfaktor (nochmals) holen kann. Sollte dieser Shinobi einmal nicht dort sein, sollte man am besten einfach mit der Story weiterspielen, bis er wieder da ist. Hat man die Hauptstory abgeschlossen, so kann man sich bei ihm drei zusätzliche Team-Mitglieder holen, die einen bei z.B. der Suche nach den verfluchten Puppen helfen. Handlung Die Geschichte des Spieles ist in Kapitel unterteilt. Die da wären: :Bei den Bosskampfübersichten bedeutet das (S), dass dieser Charakter in diesem Kampf nur als Support-Charakter auftritt. Prolog: Naruto's Heimkehr Dies ist lediglich die Vorgeschichte direkt nach Naruto's Rückkehr nach Konoha. Er trifft hier einige altbekannte Freunde wie Sakura, Tsunade, etc. wieder. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Aufwärmübung: Naruto vs. Sakura |list1 = Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Wiedersehen beschließen die beiden, auf Vorschlag von Sakura, einen Sparring-Kampf vor ihrem Treffen mit Kakashi auf dem Trainingsgelände Nr. 3 zu veranstalten, um ihre gegenseitigen Fähigkeiten abzutesten. |group2 = Die Glocken-Stehlen-Lektion: Naruto u. Sakura (S) vs. Kakashi |list2 = Hier müssen Naruto und Sakura die Glocken-Stehlen-Lektion zu den gleichen Bedingungen wie vor drei Jahren wiederholen, d.h., sie dürfen alles geben und verwenden, um die Glocken zu stehlen. Kakashi verwendet jedoch diesmal das Sharingan und Elementartechniken. Doch schließlich können ihm die beiden die Glöckchen abnehmen. Dabei kommen u.a. Quick-Time-Events (QTE's) vor, mit welchen man sich den Geheimfaktor (eine Rückblende zu vor drei Jahren) verdienen kann. }} Kapitel 1: Die Rettung des Kazekage Hier beginnt die eigentliche Hauptgeschichte: Der aktuelle Kazekage, Gaara, wird von Deidara entführt und ins Akatsuki-Versteck im Fluss-Reich verschleppt. Team Kakashi und Team Gai eilen mit einigen Suna-Shinobi zu Hilfe, wobei es auf dem Weg ins Fluss-Reich eine Barriere zu überwältigen und Kopien von Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki zu besiegen gilt. Schlussendlich kommt es zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Sakura und Sasori und zwischen Naruto und Deidara. Abschließen reanimiert Chiyo durch Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens den verstorbenen Gaara. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Sand- und Kunst-Explosion: Gaara vs. Deidara |list1 = Der Entscheidungskampf über das Schicksal des Kazekage. Deidara will über seinen Lehmvogel unbemerkt in Sunagakure eindringen, aber Gaara hat erkannt, dass es solche Vögel in der Wüste nicht gibt und stellt sich Deidara. Zuerst kämpfen Gaara und sein Kontrahent auf dem Dach der Kazekage-Villa, wobei Deidara die meiste Zeit auf seinem Vogel fliegt und andere explosive Tiere auf Gaara zuschickt. Gaara kann sich mit seinem Sand erfolgreich wehren und schwere Angriffe starten, wenn Deidara zu Boden fällt. In einem QTE wendet Gaara das Sabaku Fyuu an und so setzt der Kampf in der Luft fort: Mit Hilfe des linken Analogsticks muss man nun Deidara anvisieren und dann kann man ihn mit Sand attackieren, doch auch Deidara lässt einem seine Kunstwerke entgegenfliegen. In einem finalen QTE erschafft Deidara seine C3-Bombe und Gaara beschützt das Dorf mit Kuusa Bouheki. Auf Grund der Erschöpfung wird Gaara schließlich von Deidara entführt. Hierbei lässt sich auch ein Geheimfaktor erwerben, indem eine Rückblende zu einem Gespräch zwischen Gaara und seinem Bruder Kankuro vorkommt. |group2 = Erneut das Nebelmonster: Neji u. Tenten (S) vs. Kisame |list2 = Als sich im Verlauf der Reise ins Fluss-Reich Kisame dem Team Gai in den Weg stellt, teilt sich das Team auf, so kämpfen nun Neji u. Tenten gegen zwei Wasserdoppelgänger von Kisame. Nach bestehen des Kampfes kehren beide zu den anderen Team-Mitgliedern zurück. |group3 = Merkwürdige Bestie und Geißel: Gai u. Lee (S) vs. Kisame |list3 = Als sich im Verlauf der Reise ins Fluss-Reich Kisame dem Team Gai in den Weg stellt, teilt sich das Team auf, so kämpfen nun Gai u. Lee gegen Kisame und einen seiner Doppelgänger. Nach bestehen des Kampfes kehren beide zu den anderen Team-Mitgliedern zurück. |group4 = Sharingan-Kampf: Kakashi vs. Itachi |list4 = Als sich im Verlauf der Reise ins Fluss-Reich Itachi dem Team Kakashi in den Weg stellt, kommt es zur Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Parteien. Nach bestehen des Kampfes setzt das Team ihre Reise fort. |group5 = Jutsu des Spiegelangreifers: Eins: Tenten u. Neji (S) vs. Neji u. Tenten (S) |list5 = Nach Ablösen der Siegel der Gofu Kekkai erscheinen durch Pain's Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu exakte Doppelgänger der Ablöser, die genau so stark sind. Durch eisernen Willen sind die beiden Shinobi in der Lage, ihre Gegner zu eliminieren. |group6 = Jutsu des Spiegelangreifers: Zwei: Lee u. Gai (S) vs. Gai u. Lee (S) |list6 = Nach Ablösen der Siegel der Gofu Kekkai erscheinen durch Pain's Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu exakte Doppelgänger der Ablöser, die genau so stark sind. Durch eisernen Willen sind die beiden Shinobi in der Lage, ihre Gegner zu eliminieren. |group7 = Sakura tanzt: Sakura u. Chiyo (S) vs. Sasori |list7 = Dieser finale Kampf findet im Akatsuki-Versteck statt. Anders als im Manga/Anime legt Sasori hier sofort seine Puppe Hiruko ab und wechselt zum Sandaime Kazekage. Dadurch kommt auch der vergiftete Eisensand ins Spiel. Daraus formt Sasori mit dem Jutsu "Satestu Kaihou" enorm viele Stacheln, denen Sakura mit QTE's ausweichen muss. Chiyo beschwört daraufhin die zehn Chikamatsu-Puppen, welche vom Spieler mit QTE's gesteuert werden. Schließlich wollen die beiden Kunoichi Sasori versiegeln, doch er kann den Zylinder, in welchem sich sein Herz befindet, in eine andere Puppe einpflanzen und will Sakura töten, doch Chiyo weis dies zu verhindern. Sie heilt Sakura und der Kampf ist zu Ende. Bevor Sasori stirbt, gibt er Sakura noch Informationen über ein Treffen mit seinem Spion bei Orochimaru preis. Der zu erwerbende Geheimfaktor enthält eine Rückblende in Sasori's Kindheit. |group8 = Kampf für den Kazekage: Naruto u. Kakashi?(S) vs. Deidara |list8 = Aus Rache für den Tod seines Freundes kämpft Naruto gegen Deidara, den er schließlich auch gewinnt. }} Kapitel 2: Das Wiedersehen Nach Naruto's Rückkehr aus Suna, lernt er durch einen "Angriff" Sai kennen. Später erfährt er, dass Sai gemeinsam mit Yamato nun zum Team Kakashi gehört. Auf Grund der erhaltenen Informationen über Orochimaru machen sich die Shinobi zum Treffpunkt, der Tenchi-Brücke, auf. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf Kabuto und Orochimaru. Es kommt zur Konfrontation zwischen Naruto und Orochimaru, wobei Naruto im Laufe des Kampfes zum ersten Mal die vierschwänzige Bijuu-Form ausbildet. Nach den Kämpfen findet das Team Orochimaru's Versteck, da es Sai verfolgt hat. Im Inneren bekehren die drei Sai und treffen schließlich Sasuke, der aber von ihnen nichts mehr wissen will und gegen die drei kämpft. Shließlich ziehen sich Sasuke, Kabuto und Orochimaru in ein anderes Versteck zurück. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Kampf zum wiedersehen: Naruto vs. Kiba |list1 = Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Suna trifft Naruto auf seine anderen Freunde, die er zuletzt vor drei Jahren gesehen hat. Unter diesen befindet sich auch das Team Kurenai. Shino fühlt sich hierbei verletzt, da Naruto auf Anhieb Kiba und Hinata erkannt hat, ihn aber nicht. Wegen der großen Wiedersehensfreude veranstaltet das Team mit Naruto einen kleinen Sparring-Kampf, in welchem Naruto gewinnt und sie sich gegenseitig Komplimente über ihre Kampfstrategien, etc machen. |group2 = Geheimnisvoller Angriff: Naruto u. Shikamaru (S) u. Choji (S) vs. Sai |list2 = Als Naruto auf Shikamaru und Choji trifft und sich mit diesen unterhält, werden alle drei von Sai angegriffen, den die drei aber noch nicht kennen. Sai sagt zu Naruto, dass er ihn schon sehr bald kennenlernen würde. Später, als die beiden neuen Team-Mitglieder vorgestellt werden, rechtfertigt sich Sai, dass er nur mal sehen wollte, wie stark Naruto ist. |group3 = Simulation: Naruto u. Sai (S) vs. Yamato u. Sakura (S) |list3 = Um die Team-Fähigkeit und die Stärke des Teams abzuschätzen, veranstaltet Yamato ein Sparring zwischen Naruto u. Sai und Sakura u. ihm. |group4 = Verbotene Wut: Naruto vs. Orochimaru |list4 = An der Tenchi-Brücke provoziert Orochimaru Naruto soweit, dass dieser einen Bijuu-Schwanz entwickelt und ihn in den Wald schleudert. Nach einem Face-to-face - Battle zwischen dem Sannin und dem Jinchuuriki entwickelt Naruto seine Vierschwanz-Form, während Orochimaru Mandara no Jin anwendet. Der Mini-Kyuubi steht nun auf einer kleinen Plattform, von welcher aus er sich gegen Orochimaru's Angriffe (Schlangen) mit Druckwellen und Chakra-Straheln wehrt. Der zu erwerbende Geheimfaktor sind hierbei Gedankenvorgänge von Naruto. |group5 = Yamato's Fähigkeit: Yamato u. Sakura (S) vs. Naruto (Vierschwanz-Form) |list5 = Dieser Kampf ersetzt lediglich Yamato's Jutsu, das Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu. |group6 = Die Kraft der Verbundenheit: Naruto vs. Sai |list6 = In Orochimaru's Versteck stellen die Konoha-Shinobi den übergelaufenen Sai zur Rede und dieser erklärt, dass es seine Mission war. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Naruto bewundert Sai die Stärke, die das Band zwischen Sasuke und Naruto letzterem gegeben hat und stellt sich wieder auf ihre Seite. |group7 = Sanitäter-Ninja-Kampf: Sakura u. Yamato (S) vs. Kabuto |list7 = Nachdem Naruto es geschafft hat, dass Sai nun wieder zu ihnen gehört, stellt sich Kabuto ihnen in den Weg. Dieses Problem wird nun von Sakura und Yamato beseitigt: nach dem Kampf zieht sich Kabuto zurück und der Weg zu Sasuke wird frei. |group8 = Endkampf unter Freunden: Naruto vs. Sasuke |list8 = Endlich stehen sich die beiden Freunde/Feinde gegenüber. Naruto beschließt, dass er Sasuke auch notfalls mit Gewalt zurück nach Konoha schleifen wird. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei einiges ähnlich zu ihrem finalen Kampf vor drei Jahren abläuft. Durch QTE's schafft es Naruto, Sasuke an die Wand zu schleudern und seinen Angriffen auszuweichen. Nachdem Sasuke erneut entkommen kann, kniet Naruto am Boden zerstört da und Sai tröstet ihn, dass ihr Band nach wie vor existiere. Daraufhin fasst Naruto wieder neuen Mut, Sasuke zurückzuholen. Der zu erwerbenden Geheimfaktor sind Rückblenden in die Kindheit der beiden Kontrahenten. }} Kapitel 3: Der unsterbliche Akatsuki In diesem Kapitel geht es um die Bedrohung durch das Akatsuki-Team Kakuzu und Hidan. Die beiden sind auf der Suche nach dem Kyuubi, obwohl sie gerade erst Nibi gefangen haben. Im Verlauf ihrer Reise wird der Teamleiter von Team 10, Asuma Sarutobi, von Hidan durch sein Ritual getötet und dessen Schüler schwören Rache. Kakashi begleitet die drei, während Naruto an der Verwendung des Wind-Chakras feilt. Kakashi und seine Begleiter können es jedoch mit Kakuzu nicht aufnehmen und genau im richtigen Moment kommt Naruto mit Yamato zu Hilfe. Naruto kann mit seinem neuen Jutsu Kakuzu besiegen und Shikamaru kann alleine Hidan besiegen, wodurch er seine Rach bekommen hat. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Naturbewertung: Naruto vs. Kakashi u. Yamato (S) |list1 = Um die Chakra-Natur von Naruto feststellen zu können, veranstaltet Kakashi mit Yamato und Naruto ein Sparring, in dessen Verlauf er Naruto's Chakra-Natur feststellen will. |group2 = Wind-Initiation: Asuma vs. Naruto |list2 = In einem kurzen Kampf zwischen Naruto und Asuma, welcher ebenfalls die Chakra-Natur "Wind" besitzt, erklärt dieser Naruto, wie das Natur-Chakra-Schmieden funktioniert und hat so enorm zu Naruto's Training beigeholfen. |group3 = Der Akatsuki kommt näher: Asuma vs. Hidan |list3 = Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass die beiden Akatsuki-Mitglieder im Feuer-Reich sind, beauftragt Tsunade ein Team bestehend aus Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu und Shikamaru, die Akatsuki gefangenzunehmen, oder, sollte dies unmöglich sein, sie zu töten. Asuma und sein Team stehen später schließlich Hidan und Kakuzu gegenüber. Asuma und Shikamaru kämpfen nun gegen Hidan, der zuvor in ein Falle von Shikamaru getappt war. Kakuzu hält sich aus dem Kampf raus, was Asuma verwirrt und er somit Izumo und Kotetsu befiehlt, diesen im Auge zu behalten. Im Verlauf des Kampfes wird Asuma von Hidan durch dessen Ritual getötet. |group4 = Zeit schinden: Shikamaru vs. Hidan |list4 = Shikamaru greift, tief getroffen vom Tod Asuma's, Hidan an, doch dieser wird plötzlich zusammen mit Kakuzu zum Akatsuki-Versteck gerufen, da sie den Nibi versiegeln wollen. |group5 = Die letzte Trainingsstufe: Naruto vs. Kakashi |list5 = Um zu sehen, wie es nun um Naruto's neues Jutsu steht, veranstaltet Kakashi ein kurzes Sparring. |group6 = Trauer-Kampf: Shikamaru vs. Hidan |list6 = Shikamaru, Choji, Ino und Kakashi sind losgezogen, um die Akatsuki zu eliminieren. So bald wie möglich trennt das Team die beiden, so dass Shikamaru gegen Hidan und Kakashi, Choji und Ino gegen Kakuzu kämpfen. Shikamaru greift Hidan an und lockt ihn zu einer bestimmten Stelle im Wald. |group7 = Viele Naturen: Kakashi u. Ino (S) u. Choji (S) vs. Kakuzu |list7 = Während Shikamaru gegen Hidan kämpft, kümmern sich die anderen drei um Kakuzu. Kakuzu befreit seine Element-Geister und setzt auch alle ein, so dass es für die drei bald klar ist: sie sind Kakuzu nicht gewachsen. Kurz bevor Kakuzu zum finalen Schlag gegen das Team ausholen kann, greift Naruto mit Yamato ins Geschehen ein. |group8 = Wette auf den Willen des Feuers: Shikamaru vs. Hidan |list8 = In dieser endgültigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen einem Schüler Asuma's und dem unsterblichen Akatsuki fesselt ersterer Hidan mit dem Kage Yose no Jutsu, wobei an diesem auch noch Kibakufuda's befestigt sind. Dann lässt Shikamaru unter Hidan durch einen Kunai und einen präparierten Boden ein Loch entstehen. Shikamaru nutzt Asuma's Feuerzeug und entzündet die Kibakufuda's, wodurch Hidan zerstückelt wird und in das Loch fällt. |group9 = Sturm und Drang: Naruto vs. Kakuzu |list9 = In dieser finalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Naruto und Kakuzu attackiert Naruto den Akatsuki alleine. Im Laufe des Kampfes gelingt es Naruto Kakuzu mit dem Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken durch QTE's zu treffen, wodurch Kakuzu endgültig stirbt. Der zu erwerbende Geheimfaktor zeigt Kakshi's Erinnerungen an Naruto und an dessen Vater. }} Kapitel 4: Die Hebi-Gruppe Dieses Kapitel handelt von der Rekrutierung der Hebi-Gruppe durch Sasuke Uchiha, dem Tod Orochimaru's und der Konfrontation zwischen Sasuke und Deidara + Tobi. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Die sich hervortun: Sasuke vs. Orochimaru |list1 = Orochimaru's übernommener Körper stößt dessen Seele langsam aber sicher ab, wodurch Orochimaru dazu gezwungen ist, den Körper bald zu wechseln. Sasuke, der sich von Orochimaru für seinen Kampf gegen Itachi ausbilden hat lassen, stellt sich nun gegen Orochimaru. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem der Sannin Sasuke's Körper übernehmen will, doch Sasuke kann mit Hilfe seines Sharingans den Spieß umdrehen. So wird Orochimaru in Sasuke's Juin versiegelt, wodurch Sasuke schneller heilt. |group2 = Stellungskampf: Sasuke vs. Suigetsu |list2 = Suigetsu gefällt der Ton nicht, in dem Sasuke mit ihm redet, worauf er feststellen will, wer der Stärkere ist. Da Suigetsu den Kampf verliert, muss er sich Sasuke fügen. |group3 = Einer von der Barriere: Sasuke u. Suigetsu (S) vs. Sasuke u. Suigetsu (S) |list3 = Als die beiden zum Südversteck reisen, um Karin zu rekrutieren, müssen sie zuerst eine Barriere entfernen, die durch drei Siegel fixiert ist. Sind alle drei Siegel entfernt, stellen sich zwei exakte Kopien der beiden Shinobi ihnen in den Weg, welche aber leicht besiegt werden. |group4 = Amok-Juin: Suigetsu vs. Juugo |list4 = Im Nordversteck treffen Sasuke, Suigetsu und Karin auf Juugo. Dieser ist gerade vom Juin besessen und kämpft gegen Suigetsu. Obwohl Suigetsu den Kampf gewinnt, wird Juugo nicht schwächer. |group5 = Ein Blitzimpuls: Sasuke vs. Juugo |list5 = Nachdem der Sieg von Suigetsu nicht sonderlich viel gebracht hat, kämpft nun Sasuke gegen Juugo, welcher ihn besiegen kann und weiters überredet, mit ihm zu gehen, da er die Reinkarnation von Kimimaro sei, welcher Juugo's einziger Freund war. |group6 = Hebi's Offensive: Sasuke vs. Deidara |list6 = Als innerhalb Akatsuki's die Neuigkeiten von Sasuke's Opfern bekannt werden, zu denen auch Orochimaru zählt, beschließt Deidara, der Orochimaru töten wollte, Sasuke zu töten. Nachdem sich Hebi aufgeteilt hat, um Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von Itachi zu erfahren, begegnet Sasuke Deidara und Tobi. Es beginnt der Kampf, wobei Deidara Sasuke klar unterlegen ist. Später springt Deidara auf seinen C2-Drachen. |group7 = Große Kunst-Explosion: Sasuke vs. Deidara |list7 = Deidara ist auf seinen C2-Drachen gesprungen, mit dem er gegen Sasuke kämpft, was ihm einen gewissen Vorteil verschafft. Doch Sasuke kann auch dieses Problem lösen. Deidara sieht keinen Ausweg und weist Tobi an, zu verschwinden. Deidara konzentriert enorm viel Chakra und explodiert, was alles im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern vernichtet. }} Kapitel 5: Brüder In diesem relativ kurzem Kapitel geht es um nur um das Aufspüren von Itachi und den damit verbundenen Kampf. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Gerührte Konfrontation: Sasuke vs. Itachi |list1 = Sasuke ist wieder auf der Suche nach Informationen über Itachi und begegnet ihm sogar in einem Wald, nach dem kurzen Kampf liegt Itachi auf dem Waldboden und sagt, dass Sasuke definitiv stärker geworden ist. Weiters weist er Sasuke an, allein zum Uchiha-Versteck zu kommen, wo die beiden die Sache endgültig klären würden. |group2 = Die aus dem Nebel: Suigetsu u. Juugo (S) u. Karin (S) vs. Kisame |list2 = Kisame hat das Team Hebi abgepasst, so dass nur Sasuke zu Itachi weiterdarf. Währenddessen will Suigetsu Kisame das Schwert Samehada abnehmen. Jedoch verliert Suigetsu den Kampf und bekommt das Schwert somit nicht. |group3 = Die beiden Uchiha: Sasuke vs. Itachi |list3 = Als Sasuke im Uchiha-Versteck ankommt, sitzt Itachi schon auf einem steinernen Thron und wartet auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Es kommt zum Kampf, der zunächst im Inneren, später auch auf dem Dach stattfindet. Sasuke setzt per QTE sein Jutsu Kirin ein, durch welches Itachi gestorben wäre, wenn er sich nicht mit Susano'o geschützt hätte. Es kommt zur Kampffortsetzung, wobei Sasuke nun immer wieder dem Schwert von Totsuka ausweichen und Itachi angreifen muss. Schließlich kommt eine abschließende Szene, in der Itachi Sasuke an eine Mauer drängt und im per Tensha Fuuin: Amaterasu seine eigenen seherischen Fähigkeiten überträgt. Da es QTE's gibt, gibt es auch wieder einen Geheimfaktor zu holen, welcher wieder eine Rückblende beinhaltet. }} Kapitel 6: Die Geschichte vom Galanten Jiraiya Dieses sechste Kapitel handelt von Jiraiya's Unternehmung nach Amegakure, wo er den Anfürhrer von Akatsuki und gleichzeitig seine alten Schüler wiedertrifft und wo er schließlich im Kampf fällt. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Trainingskapitel: Jiraiya vs. Naruto (Rückblende) |list1 = Auf seinem Weg nach Amegakure bleibt Jiraiya kurz beim Wald der leisen Bewegung stehen und erinnert sich an einen abschließendne Sparring-Kampf zwischen ihm und Naruto. Der Kampf wird in der Rückblende gespielt, wobei Jiraiya gewinnt. Nach seiner Rast bricht er wieder auf. |group2 = Meister und Schüler trennen sich: Jiraiya vs. Konan |list2 = Konan stellt sich in Amegakure ihrem ehemaligen Meister Jiraiya gegenüber. Konan muss sich in diesem Kampf geschlagen geben, aber sie sagt, dass sie nur auf Zeit gespielt habe. |group3 = Kampf des Eremitengottes: Jiraiya vs. Pain |list3 = Nach seinem Sieg über Konan muss sich Jiraiya nun seinem ehemaligen Schüler Nagato, der zu Pain geworden ist, und somit auch dem Rin'negan stellen. Zuerst kämpft Jiraiya nur gegen Chikoshoudou und dessen riesigen Krebs, doch dann kommen weitere Beschwörungen hinzu. Jiraiya kontert dies mit QTE's, indem er Gamaken beschwört. Schließlich beschwört der animalische Pain zwei andere Körper und Jiraiya, der in den Sennin Moodo gewechselt hat, muss es mit drei gleichzeitig aufnehmen. Sind auch diese drei besiegt, wird Jiraiya jedoch von hinten attackiert und er muss es nun, bereits schwer verwundet, mit sechs Pains aufnehmen. Nachdem diese ihm die Hälfte des Lebens genommen haben, fällt er zu Boden und kriecht dahin, bis er noch Fukasaku u.a. die Information, dass die sechs Körper fremdgesteuert werden, mitgibt und einen Körper ausschaltet, dadurch aber selbst stirbt. }} Letztes Kapitel: Die Geschichte von Naruto Uzumaki Im letzten Kapitel des Spiels geht es um Naruto's Rache an Pain und um dessen Angriff auf Konoha. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Eremiten-Training: Eins: Naruto vs. Kakashi u. Sakura (S) u. Sai (S) |list1 = Dieser Kampf findet zwischen Naruto und Kopien seiner Teamkameraden in Myobokuzan statt. Die Kopien hat Fukasaku erzeugt. Dieser Kampf dient dazu, Naruto's Körper an die Atmosphäre am Myoboku-Berg zu gewöhnen. Nach dem bestandenen Kampf erntet Naruto Bewunderung von Fukasaku und sein Körper wird sehr schwer. |group2 = Eremiten-Training: Zwei: Naruto vs. Jiraiya |list2 = Am Tag nach dem ersten Kampf fühlt sich Naruto irgendwie leichter, was mit der Anpassung seines Körpers an die Umgebung zusammenhängt. Im folgenden Kampf muss er gegen eine starke Kopie von Jiraiya antreten, obwohl er immer noch um Jiraiya trauert. Nach Beendigung des bestandenen Kampfes sagt Naruto, dass es doch nur eine Kopie gewesen sei, da er den echten Jiraiya nicht so einfach besiegen hätte können. |group3 = Pain's Angriff: Kakashi vs. Pain |list3 = In diesem Kampf stehen sich Kakashi und Pain gegenüber, da Kakashi den Kampf für Iruka übernimmt. Nach dem für Kakashi erfolgreichen Kampf stehen sowohl Pain, als auch er wieder auf. |group4 ='Pain's Fähigkeit': Kakashi u. Ino (S) u. Choji (S) vs. Pain |list4 = Nach dem ersten Kampf zwischen Pain und Kakashi wird letzterer von Ino und Choji unterstüzt. Nachdem auch dieser Kampf von Kakashi's Seite gewonnen wurde, verschwimmt bereits Kakashi's Sicht. Kakashi befiehlt Ino und Choji, die erhaltenen Informationen sofort zu Tsunade zu bringen, während er Pain aufhalten will. Schließlich holt Pain zum finalen Schlag gegen Kakashi aus. |group5 = Gnadenloser Engel: Kiba, Shino (S) u. Hinata (S) vs. Konan |list5 = Konan, die ebenfalls auf Informationssuche nach Naruto ist, trifft auf das Team Kurenai. Diese greifen Konan an und gewinnen den kurzen Kampf. Konan löst sich daraufhin mittels Shikigami no Mai auf und zieht sich zurück. |group6 = Der das Licht des Feuers trägt: Tsunade vs. Pain |list6 = Tendou und Ningendou konfrontieren Tsunade und wollen herausfinden, wo sich Naruto aufhält. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, den Tsunade gewinnt, hat Pain aber über Shizune herausgefunden, dass sich Naruto nicht in Konoha befindet. Daraufhin fliegt er hoch über das Dorf und wendet die große Version von Shinra Tensei an, worauf er das gesamte Dorf in Schutt und Asche legt. |group7 = Erderschütterung: Naruto vs. Pain |list7 = Naruto und Fukasaku wurden gemeinsam mit Gamaken, Gamabunta und Gamahiro von Shima in das zerstörte Konoha beschwört. Naruto stellt sich sofort Pain. Nach einem kurzen Teilkampf beginnen die QTE's, in denen Pain Gakidou gegen Naruto einsetzt, welcher jedoch durch das Kawazu Kumite schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Dann beschwört Chikoshoudou diverse Beschwörungen, die von den Fröschen abgefangen werden, doch diese werden ihrerseits von Tendou mittels Shinra Tensei weggeschleudert. Nach diversen anderen Einlagen schmeißt sich schließlich Hinata zwischen Pain und Naruto und wird schwer verletzt. Von dieser Aktion so aufgerüttelt, wechselt Naruto ohne Umschweife in die Sechsschwanz-Form und nun kämpft der Spieler in dieser Form gegen Tendou. Dies geschieht, in dem man die Felsbrocken, die Pain erschafft, zerstört und ein paar direkte Treffer landet und das ganze einige Male wiederholt. Nun aktiviert Pain das Chibaku Tensei, wodurch Naruto beinahe zerquetscht wird. Jetzt wechselt man, ebenfalls per QTE, in die Achtschwanz-Form. Jetzt werden die Vorgänge in Naruto's Innerem gezeigt, in welchen er mit seinem Vater spricht, welcher das Siegel erneuert und somit dafür sorgt, dass das Kyuubi verschwindet. Es kommt zur finalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Jinchuuriki und dem Anführer der Akatsuki, welche Naruto gewinnt. Der zu erwerbende Geheimfaktor zeigt sich hier: Pain erkennt in Naruto seinen alten Sensei wieder. Nach diesem Kampf macht sich Naruto auf, um mit dem echten Pain, Nagato, zu reden und er schafft es, ihn zu bekehren. }} Fragment: Der achtschwänzige Jinchuuriki Dieses Fragment handelt von Sasuke's Jagd nach Killerbee, dem Jinchuuriki des Hachibi, welche ihm von Tobi aufgetragen wurde. } |title = Bosskämpfe |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Kraft des Achtschwänzigen: Sasuke vs. Bee |list1 = Sasuke trifft auf Bee, welcher sich rappend vorstellt. Sasuke ist von dessen Rapkunst genervt und so kommt es zum Kampf. Sasuke gewinnt den Kampf, doch Bee scheint nicht wirklich erschöpft zu sein. |group2 = Eisenhörner: Sasuke vs. Hachibi |list2 = Nach dem ersten Kampf verwandelt sich Bee in seine vollständige Hachibi-Form. Nun muss Sasuke gegen den Achtschwänzigen bestehen, wobei Sasuke hier Amaterasu anwenden kann, aber das Hachibi kann ebenfalls eine Raiton-Attacke einsetzen. Nach dem Kampf bringt Sasuke den Jinchuuriki in das Akatsuki-Versteck, doch bevor sie ihn versiegeln können, gelingt es Bee, zu flüchten. }} Missionen Zusätzlich den Hauptmissionen gibt es zwischen- und Nach der Handlung Neben-Missionen die man anehmen, wobei man Ryo und andere wertvolle Materialien erhalten kann. Solche Missionen wären z.B. das Einsammeln der verfluchten Puppen und daraufhin die Ergreifung des Fluchjutsu-Meisters, oder das Einsammeln von Tonton's Perlen, u.a. Freier Kampf Grundsätzlich gibt es neben dem Ultimativen Abenteuer den Freier Kampf-Modus, in dem der Spieler gegen einen Freund, gegen die CPU oder CPU vs. CPU kämpfen kann. Weiters kann man zwischen Team- und Einzelkampf wählen, d.h., dass man neuerdings "Mann gegen Mann" kämpfen kann, oder aber auch im Team mit zwei Supportcharakteren. Dabei wird der Auswahl der Charaktere beim Teamkampf-Modus nach erwählen eines Charakters automatisch ein Charakter, der in einer Relation zu dem ausgewählten steht, vorgeschlagen. Passen diese Vorschläge nicht zusammen, so trägt die Auswahl den Titel "Originale". Passen sie aber doch, so können diese lauten: *''unsterbliche Kombo'' → Kakuzu und Hidan *''Gott und Engel'' → Pain und Konan *''Meister und Schüler'' → Naruto, Jiraiya und Minato *''Elternteil und Kind'' → Naruto und Minato *''gefährliche Charaktere'' → Itachi und Kisame *''Brüder'' → Itachi und Sasuke *und andere... Spielbare Charaktere Spielbare Stages *Trainingsgelände Nr. 3 *Konoha (zerstört, normal) *zerstörtes Land von Konoha *Konoha-Wald (bei Tag, abends) *Todeswald *Windwüste *Sunagakure *Akatsuki-Versteck (Fluss-Reich) *Fünf-Siegel-Barriere *Totbaumwald *Wald der leisen Bewegung (bei Tag, abends, in der Nacht) *Amegakure (Oberdorf, Unterdorf) *Uchiha-Versteck *Ort planetarer Verwüstung *Tal des Endes *Graswogenprärie *Orochimaru's Versteck (Ostversteck) *Myobokuzan Zusätzliche Inhalte/Editionen Für Naruto sind keine Zusätzliche Inhalte Vorhanden. Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (PlayStation 3) Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Cover XBox360.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (XBox360) Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's edition cover PS3.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's Edition (PlayStation 3) Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's edition cover XBox360.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's Edition (XBox360) Inhalt der Collector's Edition: * Das Spiel Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. * Eine Exklusive Laser Cell Zeichnung vom Autor des Mangas: Masashi Kishimoto. * Ein DLC-Code mit dem Zusatzcharakter Minato (Auch in der Normalen Version vorhanden, nur da muss man ihn mit Storm Punkte (SP) Freischalten). * Den Soundtrack zum Spiel. Trivia * Die Entwickler haben im vorraus gesagt, das für das Spiel keine zusätzliche Inhalte zum Downloaden verfügbar sein wird. * Um alle Trophäen zu erhalten, muss man einen Internet-Zugang besitzen. Bilder Datei:AsumavsHidan Spiel.png|Asuma vs Hidan Datei:Fuuton rasenshuriken spiel.png|Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken Datei:JiraiyavsPain Spiel.png|Jiraiya im Sennin Moodo Datei:NarutovsSasuke Spiel.png|Naruto vs Sasuke Datei:SasukevsItachi Spiel.png|Kampf unter Geschwistern Datei:rasenganvschidori Spiel.png|Rasengan vs Chidori Datei:Susanoo Spiel.png|Susanoo kommt zum Vorschein Datei:Naruto4tail.png|Der vierschwänzige Naruto Datei:Kirin Spiel.png|Sasuke setzt Kirin ein Videos Links Quellen Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Naruto-Games Kategorie:Xbox 360